


Bound By Golden Chains

by PastelSlytherin



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSlytherin/pseuds/PastelSlytherin
Summary: This is pretty much the obligatory Hogwarts au fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So title of this fic comes from the original "Six of Crows" inspired by the books by Gio Navas on youtube. It's pretty much perfect and arguably has nothing to do with the plot, I just love it. So you should go listen to it if you haven't already. Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e7q2icoU_E

Sometimes Wylan hated being the only Ravenclaw in his friend group. He knew Nina faced the same problem since she was the only Hufflepuff. The others had each other in their houses, even if Jesper and Matthias were less than fond of each other. Kaz and Inej were probably in the best situation, both being Slytherins.

Still, it only really became a problem at night when he was stuck in the Ravenclaw dormitory or had to risk detention to sneak out. Having a friend in every house meant he always had someone to sit with in class, and no one dared to say anything if any of the Crows sat at the wrong table at meals anymore.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck when he’d walk into the Great Hall and find that his friends have saved a seat especially for him. He had become part of the Crows in fourth year, when Kaz had recruited him for an elaborate prank on Pekka Rollins. Wylan had been more than happy to help, since Rollins was an asshole. His life had changed drastically since then. Before the Crows, Wylan had been a shy, anxiety-ridden Ravenclaw who couldn’t even read and had no friends. He still had trouble reading but everything else had improved greatly, especially when the others found out about his father. They couldn’t help out over the summer exactly, but them knowing still helped.

Wylan finished fixing his tie before grabbing his bag and leaving the dorm to walk to the Great Hall. Matthias, Inej, and Kaz were already in place at the Slytherin table. Nina and Jesper usually only showed up during the last five minutes.

Wylan dropped into the seat next to Inej, the person least likely to hate him this early in the morning. Predictably, she smiled and passed him the pumpkin juice.

Inej had her hair neatly plaited, which usually meant she and Kaz were planning something. That’s probably why Matthias looked so grumpy.

“What business?” Wylan asked her, gesturing to her hair.

She touched her braid thoughtfully.

“Oh, nothing Crows related. Kaz and I have a free period after breakfast so we’re going flying. We thought we might try and check if the lions have noticed the top window Jesper opened for us.”

“What window?” Matthias demanded.

“Never you mind. Just worry about your potions, Matthias. It’s not exactly your strongest subject.” Kaz said absently.

Mattias scowled, “Fuck you, Kaz.”

Wylan hid a smile. He had somehow forgotten that he had potions with the lions this week. That meant sharing a cauldron with Jesper. Jesper wasn’t great at potions but Wylan’s skill more than made up for it. That is why he’d been recruited, after all. And besides, Jesper’s skill wasn’t why he looked forward to seeing him.

“Sorry I’m late!” Nina said suddenly throwing herself between Matthias and Kaz.

Despite Nina always being late, she always looked flawless. Her hair was perfectly curled and her makeup looked stunning. Even her uniform was immaculate in class. Out of class, not so much.

“You’re always late, Nina.” Inej reminded her.

Nina smiled when Matthias slid her the waffles he had saved her and doused them in an absurd amount of syrup.

“What’s your schedule today?” Wylan asked her.

“I have my private lessons with Madame Pomphrey after breakfast. Then double charms with the Slytherins. Matthias said he has potions with you.” Her voice sounded innocent enough but the look she gave him was not.

Wylan was certain she knew about his feelings for Jesper which sucked. Nina liked to throw hints into regular conversations just to watch Wylan squirm. In fact, because of Nina, all of the Crows (Jesper excluded, thank Merlin) knew now.

“Leave him alone, Nina. It’s too early to deal with his pining.” Kaz interrupted, standing up, “Ready, Inej?”

Inej stood too and together they left for the grounds.

“Like he has any room to talk about pining,” Nina said sourly, “He and Inej are never apart but has he told her about his feelings?”

“Brekker doesn’t have feelings.” Matthias said.

Wylan stopped listening. He already knew Matthias’ feelings on Kaz and Nina’s opinions on his and Inej’s relationship. Luckily a distraction walked through the door.

Jesper was walking toward them, his robes ridiculously disheveled. Wylan quickly looked back at his breakfast before he was caught staring. Jesper slid into the seat next to Wylan.

“Hello Jesper,” Nina purred, “Your ears burning?”

Wylan choked on his pumpkin juice and was mortified when Jesper had to pound him on the back. Nina cackled loudly and Wylan could have sworn he even saw Matthias grin.

“We weren’t talking about you, Fahey. Don’t get a big head.” Matthias said when Wylan finished choking and was wiping his face. Wylan had never been more grateful for him.

“Yeah, we were just talking about our classes today.” Nina agreed, seemingly finally taking pity on Wylan.

“Oh yeah. Wylan, we have potions together this week!” Jesper said, turning to Wylan.

“Yeah, that’s what we were saying. “Nina said smugly before Wylan could response.

Wylan shot her a glare. Matthias set a calming hand on Nina’s arm.

“Come on, Nina. I’ll walk you to your lesson before potions.” He said. Wylan made a mental note to thank him later.

Then there were two. Jesper was spreading some jam on some toast. He didn’t have time to do much else before they had to leave for potions. Wylan poked at the rest of his eggs. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, the way it would be if it were Kaz or Matthias. Besides, Jesper wasn’t the most coherent in the mornings.

They finished their breakfast before leaving to walk to the dungeons where they joined the line outside the classroom. Wylan, who was short enough to be eye-level with Jesper’s tie, decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Let me fix that.” He said and stepped closer before he could lose his nerve. Wylan kept his eyes on Jesper’s scarlet and gold tie as he deftly fixed it before stepping back, his cheeks burning.

Jesper reached out and tugged on Wylan’s own tie, grinning.

Luckily, the door opened and Snape ushered them in for class so Wylan didn’t have to react to _that._

Jesper and Wylan sat near the back of the class. Matthias and another Gryffindor boy sat next to them. Snape put the instructions on the board then started his usual sweep around the room.

Wylan set to work while Jesper doodled on his parchment and occasionally slid him the ingredients he’d need next.  When they first paired up back in fourth year, Wylan used to get annoyed that Jesper didn’t help more but when he had snapped at Jesper about it, Jesper did try the next class. It hadn’t turned out well.

Now Wylan was content with their arrangement and Jesper usually made up for it in other classes.

Still, potions was Wylan’s favorite class to share because they could sit together quietly. Snape usually let the class do the potions on their own with minimal lecture so Wylan felt more comfortable.

“Hey, Wy, you wanna go flying tonight?” Jesper leaned close enough to whisper since Snape was at the next table over. It wasn’t exactly doing wonders for his concentration.

Wylan waited until Snape had passed worldlessly over their own potion before he looked back at Jesper. Somehow his tie had gotten crooked again but Wylan didn’t dare take his attention off of the potion. Wylan wasn’t a great flyer but he knew that wasn’t what Jesper was looking for. The thought made him feel warm.

“Didn’t you get caught sneaking out last time?” Wylan asked.

“That’s because I was with Nina and Inej and had to escort them to the dungeons. I may have gotten a little careless on the way back. Won’t happen with you, I promise.” Jesper’s eyes glinted, “Unless you want to get careless.”

Wylan’s face flamed again. It was like a constant condition around Jesper. He didn’t answer for several minutes under the guise of adding the last few ingredients. The potion would need to simmer for twenty-five minutes.

“So Nina and Inej aren’t going this time?” Wylan asked carefully. He regretted it almost immediately when Jesper smirked and leaned back in his seat.

“Not unless you want them to.” Jesper said then they both had to quieten down as Snape made another pass.

“No, I think…I’m good with that. Just us, I mean.” Wylan said and carefully avoided looking at him.

“Just us.” Jesper repeated and Wylan didn’t have to look to know he was smiling.

Wylan resisted the urge to stir the potion again. He needed something to distract him but stirring again would ruin the potion.

 Thankfully, Jesper changed the subject. “Have you started your Transfiguration essay yet? I can help you tomorrow in the library if you want.”

Wylan loved that Jesper used the word want. It’s not that he can’t do the essay, it would just take him longer. He didn’t _need_ help, it would just make things a bit easier.

Wylan smiled at him. Really smiled, in the way he rarely allowed himself to.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’d really appreciate it.” He said.

Jesper grinned too and glanced away, running a hand over his hair.

Then Matthias ruined the moment by leaning over Wylan to talk to Jesper.

“What window did you open in the tower?”

 

Wylan waited until midnight to sneak out of Ravenclaw tower. Usually the teachers avoided Ravenclaw tower at night because they assumed that Ravenclaws wouldn’t be sneaking anywhere. Wylan thought that was a huge mistake. Some snuck out to the library or to the kitchens or even to go flying in the cold with their crush. Ravenclaws were teenagers the same as any other house.

But he was grateful for it all the same because it allowed him to sneak down to the fourth floor hidden corridor where he would meet Jesper. Wylan got there first so he settled to wait in the shadows. Sometimes Gryffindors went to bed late so Jesper had to wait them out.

It was almost ten minutes before Jesper slipped into the passage with a whispered apology. Some Gryffindor girls had stayed up talking about the dance next month.

“Come on, I nicked this from Kaz.” Jesper flourished a familiar piece of parchment.

“Holy shit, Jes. Do you want to die?” Wylan said even as he followed him.

“Inej helped me so I’m pretty sure I’m safe. I told you I wouldn’t get you caught.”

With the map, they managed to get outside. Jesper hummed happily as he unlocked the brooms cupboard with _Alohomora._ He pulled out his own broom then handed Nina’s to Wylan since he didn’t have his own. Then they walked to the pitch.

“What about you? Did you have any problems getting to the fourth floor?” Jesper asked as they let themselves in.

“No. It was fine. I don’t need the map.” He teased.

“Ah you really have become one of us! We’ve corrupted you,” Jesper grinned.

They were just standing on the pitch now holding their respective brooms. Wylan was reluctant to actually take flight because there weren’t exactly many opportunities to talk in the air.

“I don’t know if corrupted is the right word.”

“Oh yeah? What is the right word? Attracted? Seduced?” Jesper’s grin was infectious and Wylan was grateful for the dark.

But now Wylan didn’t know what to say. He had been thinking “saved” but that seemed too heavy for the conversation.

“Yeah, that must be it.” He said instead. But Jesper seemed to sense that Wylan had been about to say something else because instead of teasing him more, he clapped a hand on Wylan’s shoulder.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m just glad it happened. You wanna race?”

Wylan nodded, turning away to hide his grin. Sometimes Jesper really was something else.

They raced and Jesper won every time but Wylan didn’t mind especially when Jesper would laugh every time Wylan yelled in fear. Nearly an hour and a half later they landed because their fingers were getting numb.

“This was fun. Thanks for coming out, I know you don’t really like flying.” Jesper said when they were coming back from putting away their brooms.

“No it was fun. I had a good time too. Besides, I play Quidditch with you, you write my transfiguration essays for me.” Wylan yawned. It was getting late.

“Your transfiguration essay doesn’t keep me awake though.” Jesper bumped his shoulder into Wylan’s.

“Be careful, you’ll jinx it. It may take all night, you don’t know.”

“Somehow, I think I’d be okay with that.” Jesper said and Wylan wanted to pass out.

Jesper pulled out the map when they got inside the castle and they snuck up to the seventh floor where they had to split up. Gryffindor tower and Ravenclaw tower were in opposite directions. Wylan wanted to linger but that wasn’t a good idea at almost three am.

“Here. You can take the map and give it to Inej at breakfast.” Jesper said shoving the map at Wylan.

“No, Jes, you’ll get caught.”

“Please, I’ve been doing this much longer than you, merchling. Besides, I told you we would be careful to get you back safe and sound.”

“You also said,” Wylan said, blushing madly, “that we didn’t have to be careful.”

There was a pause. Wylan wished he could see Jesper’s face but was glad that he wouldn’t be able to see his either.

“Maybe we won’t next time, then.” Jesper finally said, “But this time I’ve made a promise to get you back without any trouble.”

Did his voice sound weird? Did he hate what Wylan said? Did he think Wylan was weird and was grossed out that he had basically just flirted with him?

“Who exactly did you promise?” Wylan said, drawing his robes closer around him. He couldn’t tell if he had just made a mistake or not.

“Myself, obviously. I thought if you got caught, it would make you not want to come anymore. And you know. Your dad.”

Wylan felt like he’d just had cold water splashed into his face. Usually when he was at Hogwarts, he did his best to not think about his dad. His friends knew about his dad for a while now, but Wylan assumed they didn’t think about it much either. His dad definitely wouldn’t approve of Wylan being caught wandering after curfew.

“Oh, right. Thanks.” He said after another beat of silence, “Be careful going back. No mourners?”

He was suddenly super ready to get back to his dorm and have a social recharge.

“Goodnight, Wylan. No funerals.” Jesper replied and then he was slipping away.

Wylan stayed there for a heartbeat more before turning and going back to his own dorm.

 

Wylan showed up at breakfast early to give Inej the map. She gave him a decidedly knowing smile but thankfully, didn’t make a big deal about it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nina, you’re literally the worst person.” Wylan grumbled.

They were sitting outside in the grass for Care of Magical Creatures. They were supposed to be sketching bowtruckles but instead Nina was badgering him for details about his night with Jesper. Which was extra annoying because nothing happened and Nina was convinced that something had.

“I’m just taking an interest in your life, Wy. We’re friends! Am I supposed to just not ask you about your totally-a-date last night?” She said, pressing a hand to her heart dramatically.

“It wasn’t a date! Shhh before someone hears you,” Wylan hissed and Nina rolled her eyes.

“We’re literally sat away from everyone else. It’s so crazy that out of you, Kaz, and Matthias, that it’s Matthias that made the first move. Literally mind-blowing. I thought you were a genius.” She frowns down at her drawing. Nina was a lot of things, but her art left a lot to be desired.

“You’re just so irresistible.” Wylan said as he trapped the bowtruckle for her to get a better look.

“Stop using such flattering excuses. It makes it hard to argue with you. Damn, how are you supposed to draw a stick without it looking like a line?”

Wylan shrugged. His own sketch was average at best but he didn’t feel like putting any more effort in. He’d already had several cuts from holding the bowtruckle.

“If it really bothers you, I’ll drop it,” Nina said after a minute, “But I know you like him. And you should tell him.”

Wylan just shrugged again. He doubted Nina would drop it for long. She’d probably bring it up again during transfiguration but he knew she was being kind and cared for him, just as he cared for her and the rest of the Crows.

“So what else do you want to talk about? Kaz being a dumbass? Because guess what Inej told me…” As she rambled on about Kaz putting his foot in his mouth regarding Inej again, Wylan focused on slowly drawing letters to label his diagram. It took a lot longer than it should but by the time he was done, it looked enough like Nina’s that he was satisfied.

“This class is so long. But I’m going to regret saying that because I have double potions next.” Nina complained. By now, she had given up on her sketch and was stretching out in the grass. Both boys and girls kept glancing her way and Wylan couldn’t help but smile to himself. Nina was so popular and well-liked, Wylan couldn’t believe that they were friends and she chose to sit with him.

“I’d rather have double potions than double transfiguration.” He said.

“I’m only not offended because I know who’s going to be in potions with you. But I’m not mentioning it! God, I’m so ready for lunch.” Nina started packing her things, glancing at Wylan’s watch.

Just at that moment, Professor Kettleburn stood and started collecting papers so Wylan took theirs before he and Nina joined the crowd heading for the Great hall.

Matthias was already there, glowering at the Slytherins who were glaring at him, but he softened immediately when Nina kissed and sat beside him. Wylan sat opposite him. At the moment, they were three very-much non-Slytherins sitting at the Slytherin table.

“Hello, love. How was class?” He asked her.

“Oh, Wylan and I just spent the last hour drawing fucking sticks so that’s that. What about you?”

As Matthias complained about the transfiguration class he had just shared with Jesper, Kaz, and Inej, Wylan started to load his plate with food. After a moment, Kaz and Inej appeared and took their seats next to Wylan.

“Jesper had to run back to grab his book for charms.” Inej told him as she sat down making Nina smirk at him.

“Um okay,” He said and blushed when Kaz rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Wylan, there’s your dad.” Nina said suddenly.

Wylan whipped around and sure enough, there was his father striding up the center of the tables. He didn’t even look around, not that Wylan was surprised.

“Wonder what he’s here for.” Wylan said.

“What a douchebag, interrupting Dumbledore during lunch. Why doesn’t he go wait in the office like everyone else?” Inej said darkly.

“And Merlin, just look at those shoes. They don’t match his robes at all.” Jesper said, seemingly coming up from nowhere and dropping into a seat next to Nina, “Oh and I suppose the way he treats Wylan is shit too.”

Wylan sighed, turning back around to poke moodily at his peas. Kaz, of course, was watching his father with interest as he always did. He knew Kaz would pull him aside later and interrogate him to see if he knew anything about why he was there.

“Well, looking past that little mood killer,” Jesper said lightly, “Wylan, we still on for studying tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah definitely.”

“Don’t sound so excited, Wylan.” Nina put in and Wylan rolled his eyes at her.

People started moving to get to class and when Wylan turned around, he saw that his father was still having a discussion with Dumbledore. An arm snaked through his.

“Come on, Wylan, you’re with me now.” Inej said and guided him forcefully out of the Great Hall with Kaz loping darkly after them.

 

 

Hours later, Wylan and Jesper were sitting in the library as he dictated his essay to Jesper. Sometimes he wondered why his teachers never noticed that Jesper’s handwriting was on a lot of his essays, especially since his father wouldn’t tell the staff about his reading problems. He was fairly sure McGonagall knew anyway.

“Why do you think your dad was here?” Jesper asked during a moment of silence when Wylan was trying to come up with his next sentence, “Like if he’s not here to see you, then why would he need to see Dumbledore?”

Wylan shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Jesper tapped his fingers on the table, looking uncharacteristically thoughtful.

“Jes? I’m ready for the next sentence.” Wylan prodded.

After another couple minutes of Jesper’s quill scratching on the parchment, he stopped again.

“What are you doing Christmas break?” He asked.

Wylan frowned at him, “Same thing as always. Kaz, Matthias, and I will all stay here and sit in awkward silence until the rest of you get back.”

Jesper picked up his quill again and Wylan told him the next sentence. They’d worked through most of it already and Wylan was getting tired, since he’d stayed up late the night before.   

“I’m tired, I better go back and get ready for bed. Thanks for the help.” Wylan said, reaching for his paper.

“I’m sorry I brought up your dad.” Jesper said, not letting go of the paper, “You don’t have to go.”

“No, its fine. I really am tired. It’s not you, I promise.” Wylan smiled and Jesper let him take the paper.

“I’ll see you in potions tomorrow?” Jesper was still looking at him suspiciously as Wylan packed up his things.

“Definitely. I’ll save you a seat at breakfast, too. Even though you’ll be late.”

Jesper grinned, “Fashionably so, my dear merchling. Goodnight.”

 

 

“Inej!” Nina shrieked, jumping to her feet. Inej had come up behind her and used _Aguamenti_ to pour water down the back of Nina’s sweater, “It’s freezing!”

“You’d think you’d be wearing more than a sweater outside then, wouldn’t you?” Inej said calmly and settled down beside Wylan. Kaz folded himself up next to Jesper.

“Where have you two been?” Jesper asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Kaz, “It’s Saturday. We always meet out here on Saturday.”

“And we’re here, aren’t we?” Kaz scowled.

“Kaz was stalking one of Rollins’ friends.” Inej explained.

“Some things never change.” Nina said, sitting down again, “It’s not like we have a limited number of Saturdays to do this or anything.”

Wylan couldn’t help but pout. He couldn’t imagine not seeing his friends everyday in just a few months. He couldn’t imagine being stuck with his father for the whole year, training to “take over” the business.

“Always so dramatic. Actually, I was doing it for Wylan.” Kaz said.

“What?” Wylan asked.

“Are they planning something against Wylan?” Nina demanded.

“No.” Kaz grinned, “But you can never be sure.”

While Nina leaned over to smack Kaz on the arm, Wylan rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, Wylan!”

 Wylan heard Jesper from somewhere behind him. Nina smirked at him and they moved to the side in the crowded hallway.

“Hey, Jes. Where are you coming from?” Nina asked when Jesper caught up with them, slighty breathless and waving a piece of parchment.

“Charms, but that’s not important. I need to talk to Wylan.” Jesper said and Wylan flushed as Nina waggled her eyebrows when Jesper pulled him slightly aside.

“What is it? We’ll be late for transfiguration.” Wylan asked.

“So you know how your dad is literally the worst person to exist and you always have to stay here for Christmas?” Jesper’s grin was infectious, “I want you to come to mine for the holiday.”

Wylan blinked. “Come to yours?”

“My house. Have Christmas with me and Da.”

“You want me to come over for Christmas?” Wylan repeated dumbly.

“Yes, Wylan, that’s what I’m saying.” Jesper sounded more exasperated now.

“Jes, I can’t do that. Christmas is family time.” Wylan ignored the twinge that he didn’t have much family to spend his with.

“Wylan, we want you to. I’ve already asked Da and he’s fine with it. We don’t really have any special traditions since ma died. I promise we want you there.” Jesper waved the letter again. The letter, Wylan realized, from his father.

“I don’t know.” He said, eyes sliding to Nina who was unabashedly eavesdropping. She pointed at him and nodded dramatically.

“What, because spending Christmas with Kaz and Matthias sounds better?” Jesper demanded, “Wy, I’m going to be ridiculously offended if you don’t come.”

Wylan paused. On one hand, spending time with the Fahey’s sounded amazing. On the other, it would be the most time he’s ever spent with Jesper and he’d be _alone._

“I’m taking that as a yes. See you later!” Jesper rushed away before Wylan could respond.

“You’re hopeless, Wylan Van Eck.” Nina said when they left to rush to transfiguration.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Van Eck.” Kaz said when Wylan finally found him and Inej in the stands at the first game of the year.

“Don’t call me that,” Wylan grumbled as he slipped past him to sit by Inej, “Who do reckon will win?”

“Hmmm,” Inej said thoughtfully, sweeping her curtain of hair over her shoulder and causing Kaz to look away purposefully, “Gryffindor probably has the superior team but we both know Matthias won’t be able to concentrate well with Nina as keeper.”

“And Nina won’t be affected so that leaves Gryffindor down a chaser,” Wylan agreed.

“Plus their seeker just went through a bad break-up and has cried herself to sleep the past few nights so she’s probably running on fumes,” Inej added and Wylan didn’t bother asking how she knew that.

“I will never understand why so many of you love this dumb game so much. I don’t get the point. “ Kaz said.

Wylan usually agrees with him but the energy in the stands is more infectious than usual considering it’s the first game and maybe the fact that Jesper had called his name when Wylan had been on his way here was a part of it as well. As if summoned by Wylan’s thoughts, a familiar red blurb flew past them, whooping in delight.

Slytherins booed but Wylan smiled as he watched Jesper fly back towards the hoop to meet with Matthias and the third chaser.

“Maybe Jes will be distracted too,” Kaz said dryly and Inej smacked his arm with an exasperated look.

On the other side of the pitch, Nina was gathering her hair into a thick ponytail as she talked to her team, her captain’s badge gleaming on her robes. When she had finished, she and the others got onto their brooms and started their own practice lap.

Finally, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams converged in the middle. Nina and the Gryffindor captain shook hands before the keeper and Nina flew to hover in front of their respective hoops. Another whistle- and the game had begun.

Wylan had never been good at watching the game as a whole, unlike Inej whose dark eyes seemed to take in every single detail, so he mostly split his attention between Jesper, Nina, and Matthias.

As suspected, Matthias missed his first goal and Nina caught it squarely and booted it to her own chaser before blowing her boyfriend a kiss. Groans erupted from the Gryffindor stands and Wylan could hear the Gryffindor captain yelling at Matthias to get his head in the game.

“That’s a losing battle where Nina’s concerned.” Inej laughed.

The third Gryffindor chaser managed to snag it from the Hufflepuffs and tossed it to Jesper who streaked towards Nina. He feinted towards the Right goal before swerving and shooting it through the left. The Gryffindors cheered and Wylan exchanged a smirk with Inej. Nina would never hear the end of that.

Hufflepuff recovered the quaffle and finally made their first goal making it 10-10.

The rest of the game went on and when Gryffindor’s seeker caught the snitch and ended the game, Hufflepuff had ended up being ten points ahead.

“Why’d he even catch it?” Wylan wondered as he cheered as Nina led her team in for a victory lap before they headed for the showers.

“Their keeper was injured,” Inej supplied immediately, “He wouldn’t have been able to block any more goals, I should think. Better to end the game than let it become a real landslide.”

Sure enough, Madam Pomphrey was rushing onto the field towards the huddled Gryffindor team.

“Come on, Nina said she’d let us in for the party,” Kaz’s eyes flashed, “Everyone is going to be _so_ distracted.”  

Inej rolled her eyes, “See you later, Wy.”

Wylan waved goodbye as they left and he finally joined the crowd of people leaving the stands.

The Gryffindor team was still on the field when Wylan reached the bottom and he hesitated near the pitch. He wasn’t sure if the Lions would have a party since they lost and their captain was injured. If so, Jesper would probably be going. If not…

Maybe Wylan could suggest they sneak to the Three Broomsticks for a consolation butterbeer.

Just as he was contemplating this, Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall hurried by, with a levitating Gryffindor keeper between them. As they bustled towards the castle, the rest of the Quidditch team came trickling out of the pitch.

Jesper and Matthias were in the back of the group, their brooms on their shoulders, and chatting. Though it looked more like Jesper was making fun of him and Matthias looked one second away from hexing Jesper into next week.

“Oh, Van Eck’s here for you.” One of the other Gryffindors said loudly, cutting off Jesper’s next sentence.

 “Thank God Fahey’s handler’s here.” Another one muttered.

Wylan ignored it but Jesper threw them a dirty look before smiling at Wylan and jerking his head for Wylan to join him and Matthias on their walk to the changing rooms.

“Good game, guys. You both did really well. “ Wylan said.

Matthias scowled as Jesper grinned even wider.

“ _Some_ of us did really well, Wy. But some of us couldn’t keep their eyes on the quaffle.”

“Fuck off, Fahey,” Matthias growled, “Like you aren’t the same way.”

Jesper just laughed, throwing his free arm around Matthias’ shoulders.

“I’m just worried about you when Copper’s out of the Hospital Wing. It’s his last year.” He said.

Matthias shrugged his arm off and shot Jesper a glare.

“I’ll wait for you out here.” Wylan interrupted, nodding towards the changing room.  

 

 

They ended up not sneaking to Hogsmeade because while the Gryffindors were not throwing a party, they were, apparently, intent on sneaking into the Hufflepuff’s party.

“Come on, Wylan,” Jesper whined, “Even Matthias is going.”

“Exactly. Lots of people are going. There’s no way none of the teachers are going to notice. My dad will kill me if I get caught for going to a dumb party.” Wylan said.

They were standing in the entrance hall, Matthias a few feet away talking to a few of the other Gryffindors. Which was good because Wylan wasn’t sure he could concentrate on too many different things because Jesper’s hair was still damp from his shower and he was standing entirely too close to Wylan.

“Your dad won’t find out. I promise. We can hide you in Nina’s room if anything happens.”

“No, you can’t because boys aren’t allowed into the girls dormitory.” Wylan rolled his eyes.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Jesper’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “How do _you_ know that?”

Wylan flushed at the implication, “Everyone knows that! Anyone that picks up a book, anyway.”

“Hmm. Whatever you say. I bet Kaz has his cloak on him, we could borrow it for the night just in case anything happens.” Jesper suggested.

“Jes, Kaz is up to something tonight, there’s no way he’ll let me use it. Why does it matter anyway? I’m not the partying type. I’d be uncomfortable the entire time. I’ll just go back and get a head start on my transfiguration essay.”

“Ah no, Wylan. We don’t have to go. We can sneak into the kitchens or something.” Jesper said.

Wylan frowned. He didn’t want to stop Jesper from going and honestly, he did have an essay he could start on.

“No, no. I was going to head back anyway, I just wanted to tell you good game. You should go to the party.” He said.

Jesper shrugged, “Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll see you at breakfast? Oh, and we have potions together tomorrow.”

Wylan nodded, told Matthias bye, and walked back to his dorm to write about transfiguring simple invertebrates.

 

 

“This is my favorite feast.” Jesper grinned as he dropped into the seat next to Wylan and across from Nina.

Wylan liked the Halloween feast too. The pumpkins floating over their heads were always really creative and creepy and the food was as delicious as always. But his favorite was probably the start of term feast when everyone was coming back to Hogwarts with a full year ahead of them and the sorting was cool to watch.

But he didn’t say so. He just smiled and passed Jesper the roast.

“Me too.” Nina said, forking some chicken onto her plate.

“You say that about every feast, Nina.”

“Did I ask, Kaz?” Nina rolled her eyes.

“Is that my pumpkin? Wylan, can you see it?”

Wylan wanted to ask Jesper why he thought _Wylan_ would be able to see better than _Jesper_ could but the excitement in his voice made Wylan squint towards the ceiling.

The pumpkin Jesper was pointing at spun slowly enough for him to see a vague shape carved into the front.

“No way! That’s Inej’s pumpkin. See the ghost on the bottom?” Nina interjected.

“That’s not a ghost, it’s a wraith.” Inej grumbled.

“What’s the difference?” Matthias asked.

“No, no, see it has The Weird Sisters. That “ghost” is the bottom of his guitar.” Jesper argued.

Wylan couldn’t see well enough to decide either way but Kaz seemed to have had enough of the arguing because he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pumpkin in question.

“ _Accio_ ,”

The pumpkin zoomed into his hands.

“There,” He said smugly, “It’s my Wraith.”

There was a beat of silence where everyone just stared at him before he realized what he said.

“I mean…Inej’s wraith. She carved it of course. Um, here.” He shoved the pumpkin across the table into Inej’s hands.

Nina opened her mouth, no doubt to say something really embarrassing, but Inej spoke over her.

“Thanks, Kaz. Read em and weep, Fahey.” She said, turning it around for Jesper to see.

Jesper moved his stare from Kaz to Inej’s decidedly blank face before finally looking at the pumpkin.

“I see. My bad.” He said.

“I’m going to get ready for our prank.” Kaz announced, standing up abruptly and leaving the Great Hall.

“Don’t any of you say a fucking word.” Inej said before following him, abandoning her pumpkin on the table.

“Wow.” Nina said when no one else said anything.

Wylan pulled out his wand, “ _Wingardium Leviosa,_ ”

The pumpkin rose back into the air and Jesper slouched into a pout next to him.

“Why do you want to find it anyway? We all already know what it looks like.” Matthias pointed out.

“Oh, we’re just going back to Jesper’s dumbass pumpkin? We’re going to ignore what just went down with Kaz?” Nina demanded.

“What do you want us to say? It’s not like we didn’t see this coming.” Jesper said.

“You think they’re making out?” Nina asked.

“Kaz?” Wylan said dubiously.

“Everyone likes to make out, Wy.” Jesper waggled his eyebrows at him and underneath the table, his thigh pressed against Wylan’s.

Wylan felt his face go hot and Nina huffed in exasperation across from them.

“I can’t see Kaz making out either, even with Inej.” Matthias said after a moment’s silence.

Wylan poked at his food, not looking at Jesper or Nina. Jesper’s leg was still against his.

Nina started talking about Kaz and Inej again and Wylan wasn’t really paying attention until Jesper leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“Does this bother you?” He asked.

Wylan suppressed the urge to move away because Jesper was way too close.

“What?” He asked and he was mortified when his voice sounded breathless.

Jesper’s leg pressed more firmly against his.

“Oh, no, that’s fine,” Wylan said, praying Nina wouldn’t notice his blush.

Jesper smiled, “Yeah?”

Wylan nodded and looked away in the guise of reaching for the strawberry tarts.

“Don’t you hate strawberries?” Nina said innocently.

Wylan was going to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

At the next Quidditch game, Wylan sat with Jesper and Matthias in the Gryffindor stands. Kaz and Inej were nowhere to be seen, and while they hadn’t acted any differently since they disappeared on Halloween, Wylan wondered if maybe they were making out somewhere.

He seemed to be thinking about that a lot recently. Making out.

Which was completely ridiculous, and weird to be thinking about it in relation to Kaz and Inej, the two people least likely to be doing something as mundane as “making out”. Though he usually wasn’t thinking about them.

Right. The game. There was Nina, shooting past them with a quick cheeky grin before she and her team landed from their drills to have a last huddle before the game started. They were playing Ravenclaw today, and Wylan was sure Hufflepuff would win. His house’s team was terrible this year.

“I saw your dad again,” Matthias said off-handedly, as if that was the best way to bring up Wylan’s father. Maybe it was. Wylan had no clue how to deal with anything related to his dad, to be honest.

Jesper looked up from the pitch sharply. Wylan was sitting between them to try and keep them from killing each other during the game, but it meant Jesper leaned over him to look at Matthias.

“What, when?” Jesper asked.

“On the staircase this morning. He was going to Dumbledore again, I think. Kaz saw him, too. He’s finally stopped watching Rollins in Creatures, so I think he’ll be scheming about your dad now.”

“He’s probably working on it now and dragged Inej into it. Inej wouldn’t miss Nina’s match just to scare the piss out of Rollins some more.” Jesper said.

“Good. Kaz will figure it out,” Wylan shrugged. And if Kaz thought Wylan needed to know, he would tell him. Kaz was good like that. Mostly.

Nina and Ravenclaw’s captain were shaking hands now, before mounting their brooms and beginning the game. Nina was good, but Wylan didn’t care enough about Quidditch to be quite as invested as last time. The energy of the crowd was much worse too, in the freezing November air.

Even Jesper, who was obsessed with Quidditch, and Matthias, who was obsessed with Nina, seemed to be having trouble concentrating. Jesper kept alternating between sitting on his hands for warmth and tucking them underneath his arms. He fidgeted constantly. Matthias sat unnaturally still as stone, but his pale face was pink from the air and Wylan could see goosebumps along any exposed skin. Wylan, in the middle, was better off, but he curled around himself and shivered too.

Halfway through the game, Jesper scooted closer to him. Wylan couldn’t feel him through their layers of clothing, but their proximity made him lose focus just as badly as when they were in plain robes.

“It’s fucking freezing,” Jesper whispered conspiratorially, as if Wylan hadn’t realized it, “Feel my hands.”

Jesper’s hand snaked its way under Wylan’s cloak and sweater before he could stop him to press against his ribs. Wylan squirmed away into Matthias who cast them a dirty look.

“Stop! I’m even more cold now,” Wylan complained, shoving Jesper, snickering, away.

“You wouldn’t sacrifice your warmth for me?” Jesper said in mock offense, “And here I thought we were friends!”

“I’m seeing a lot of take and no give here. What’s in it for me?” Wylan regretted his comeback almost instantly. Jesper had a familiar wicked gleam in his eye.

Wylan was already red-faced from the cold, or he’d be blushing like mad. The last time Jesper had looked at him like that, Kaz had wondered aloud if chronic blushing could have detrimental effects to one’s health.

No one was here to interrupt Jesper though. Matthias would sooner bury himself alive than be involved in this type of conversation with them. His eyes were fixed on Hufflepuff’s goal posts.

“You can stick your hand up my shirt whenever you’d like, merchling,” He grinned, “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed.”

Wylan glanced at Matthias. He made no sign of having heard this, but Jesper wasn’t being quiet. Jesper was never quiet, even in his flirting.

“You’re ridiculous,” He managed. Even if he had the guts to jam his hand up Jesper’s shirt or, Merlin forbid, down his pants, he wouldn’t want to do it here.

Besides, if Jesper really liked him, wouldn’t he have done something by now? They knew each other well enough for him to know Wylan was too afraid to make a move. Maybe Jesper just liked to flirt. God knows Wylan liked to be flirted with.

Jesper winked at him, then scooted even closer until their sides were pressed together, from shoulder to knee.

The game ended soon after that with the Hufflepuff seeker catching the snitch. There was to be another party, but the Crows weren’t going. They had other business to take care of; Kaz Brekker stood in the entry hall of the castle waiting for them.

 

 

Kaz had his scheming face on, as well as a familiar piece of parchment tucked under his arm and extra padding in his bag that could only be the invisibility cloak. He ushered them into an empty classroom.

“What business?” Jesper asked, sounding unconcerned but Wylan knew better. It had been a while since Kaz had anything to focus on other than terrorizing Rollins. Kaz was always in a better mood when he had careful web-weaving to do.

“It’s Van Eck. He and Dumbledore went into the forest. Inej is with them now,” Kaz said.

“The Forest?” Nina asked dubiously, still in her Quidditch gear, and nursing a sprained wrist that Matthias had been herding her to Pomphrey for.

“She’ll be fine. While they’re busy, Wylan and I are going to search his house.” Kaz waved away their concern.

“I’m sorry, the house? How are we going to get there?” Wylan asked.

“Kaz,” Nina said warningly.

“Shut up, the lot of you. When have I ever failed you?” Kaz glared at all of them. Only Matthias scowled back.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Wylan and I are taking the cloak and breaking into Dumbledore’s office to use his floo system to Van Eck’s. Inej will tail them and figure out why they’re meeting, and send a message when they start heading back to the castle. Matthias, I want you waiting by the fireplace waiting on Inej’s message to pass through since Patronus messages aren’t allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds. Nina and Jesper, you two will go Hufflepuff’s party to provide an alibi.” Kaz said in a tone that brooked no argument. He handed the map to Nina, “If you notice anything out of the ordinary, let Matthias know. Try to be our eyes while you’re celebrating.”

Jesper was frowning at Kaz. Nina was scowling now too. The only people who seemed happy with this arrangement was Kaz, presumably Inej, and Wylan, surprisingly.

Now that he knew Kaz was planning to figure out what his dad was up to, he felt antsy and impatient. He was so tired of going home every summer and dealing with disappointed stars, the snapped insults, threatening letters if he so much as relaxed at school. He wanted to help Kaz ruin him, like he’d ruined Wylan.

“Let’s go, then.” Wylan said. Both Nina and Jesper’s eyes snapped to him.

Kaz smirked. He never grinned, but he would now if he did, “You heard him.”

He pulled out the cloak and flapped it about his shoulders dramatically. Wylan moved to slip under it with him but Jesper grabbed his arm.

“You don’t have to, you know. We won’t kick you out just because you don’t do what Kaz says.” He said earnestly.

“I want to. Really, I do.” Wylan assured him, and Nina behind him, “He deserves anything we find.”

Jesper let him go, slipping his hands into his pockets as if they were still cold.

Wylan disappeared under the cloak.

 

 

“This is your room?” Kaz asked when they opened the door. They’d gone through half the house already, Kaz insisting on looking everywhere. Even in the new baby’s nursery, though Wylan was sure his father hadn’t set foot in there.

“Where the magic happens.” Wylan said and immediately felt foolish. Fucking muggle films.

Kaz ignored him, instead stepping farther into the room. Wylan’s room was exceedingly bare, even when he was home.

He had a bookshelf in the corner, courtesy of his father, filled with books that probably had to do with business. Wylan hadn’t even attempted to open one in years.

He had a few instruments, though he’d taken his flute to Hogwarts. And even an easel with paints that Alys has given him once. Otherwise, it could be anyone’s room. He wished it were.

“There wouldn’t be anything in here,” Wylan said, not that it mattered. He’d said the same thing the last few rooms.

“Wishful thinking?” Kaz asked, pointing at the bookshelf. He wasn’t being cruel; his eyes were sharp with thought.

He didn’t wait for an answer before striding over to examine the books. Wylan moved to the violin.

It had been his mother’s. He left it here out of worry of damaging it on the journey to and from Hogwarts. It fit effortlessly into his hands and under his chin. He played a sorrowful note. In this room, he didn’t know to play much else.

Kaz was pulling books from the shelves now and leafing through them. He didn’t tell Wylan to stop so he kept going, effortlessly playing through one of the songs Alys listened to sometimes.

“God, I hate Celestina Warbeck.” Kaz said when he’d finished, humming in delight as he sat back on his heels with a tiny book in his hands. He slipped it into his cloak without explanation. Wylan didn’t ask.

They left his room and walked to the other wing to his fathers study. Wylan hadn’t been allowed in here for a long time. He took pleasure in opening the door with a hairpin, one of the tricks Inej had taught him. It would be undetectable through any spells. That would teach his father not to discount Muggles.

Inside, he let Kaz do all of the searching again, since most of it required reading. He looked at the framed photo on the desk instead. It was of his father, Alys, and Dane, his newborn brother. Dane was gurgling happily, Alys tickling his tummy. Van Eck wasn’t smiling but his face was much smoother than when he was with Wylan. His hand rested on Dane’s chubby leg.

There was no picture of Wylan. He hadn’t expected one. He hadn’t expected it to hurt either.

The desk was otherwise bare, except for a quill and ink pot and a pile of letters. He glanced over them, only to recognize a symbol scribbled on the bottom of the page.

“Kaz,” He said sharply, at the same time a wolf patronus burst through the door.

Matthias’ voice spoke, “They walked beyond the boundary of Hogwarts. Van Eck disapparated. Get out of there.”

It dissipated into mist. Wylan heard a crack downstairs and then a baby wailing, as Dane did after apparition.

“Shit,” Wylan said.

“Don’t fucking curse,” Kaz said, “Can you apparate us out of here?”

“Yeah, I think so since I’m technically related. Unless he made it so I wouldn’t be able to.” Wylan had no idea but it sounded like the kind of thing his father would do.

Kaz grabbed his hand. He still had his smooth leather gloves on, slick against Wylans own sweaty palm.

Wylan turned on the spot and they were twisted into nothing.

 

 

When they landed, Wylan fell face first into the snow of Hogsmeade. Kaz of course had barely stumbled, even with his cane. Which he knocked against Wylans shoulder.

“Good job there, merchling.” He said, “Fancy a stop by Hogsmeade?”

An hour later they were climbing out of the secret passageway into the hallway where the others were waiting. Kaz had bought Wylan some pepper imps to keep them warm through the long stone passageway. He still had steam blowing from his ears.

“Dumbass. We were worried you were caught until you finally showed up on the map.” Nina smacked Wylans arm, because no one dared hit Kaz.

“We made it out. Inej?” Kaz said, ignoring Nina entirely.

“Not here. It’s more dangerous than we realized.” Inej said. She looked solemn and her hair was in a tight braid. Then her lips twitched, “I wouldn’t have gotten caught though, that’s for sure.”

“We weren’t caught,” Kaz corrected, “Its late. Everyone needs rest.”

He didn’t wait before he and Inej were gone to the dungeons leaving the rest of them to scowl after them.

“Does he think we fall for that?” Nina pouted, “Obviously they’re off to talk about whatever she heard and whatever he found.”

“I doubt he cares,” Wylan said, “How was the party?”

“As if we could party while you and Kaz were breaking into the Van Eck mansion.” Jesper said, giving him the stink eye. That meant he had been worried about them. Jesper rarely gave Wylan those sorts of looks.

“It’s not technically breaking in if I live there.” Wylan pointed out.

“Isn’t it?” Nina said, a little too knowing for his taste.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Wylan said irritably.

“I’ll walk you,” Jesper said quickly.

Wylan shrugged, ignoring Nina’s eyeroll to Matthias. They left the two of them to say their own good nights.

“Did you find anything?” Jesper asked when they’d rounded the corner. Wylan wondered if he meant _was it worth it_?

“Yes,” Wylan remembered the symbol he had seen but hadn’t mentioned to Kaz yet, the little book Kaz had stolen from his own shelf, “I don’t know what it means.”

He thought about the absence of his picture, the way Alys and his father doted on Dane, his emotionless room. He was starting to understand what that meant. He just didn’t know what he could do about it.

“I played my mothers violin,” He says instead, remembering the way the base tucked against his neck, the strings against his fingers, the weight of the bow.

“I’d like to hear you sometime.” Jesper said gently, as he always was when Wylan talked about his mother.

“I only know sad songs,” Wylan admitted quietly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, his statement hanging between them.

Finally, Jesper said, “I’ll help you learn new ones.”


End file.
